


Talk to me (like lovers do.)

by unityManipulator



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, little bit but it counts dammit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: “I'm bored.”Scar's voice filters through Cub's earpiece and Cub grins, stretching as he responds. “And let me guess, you want me to entertain you?”(Written March 2019)
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Talk to me (like lovers do.)

“I'm bored.”

Scar's voice filters through Cub's earpiece and Cub grins, stretching as he responds. “And let me guess, you want me to entertain you?”

“Well,” Scar shrugs despite the fact that he knows Cub can't see him. “Are you saying you don't want to chat?” He stretches across his bed, pushing at the blanket under him.

“I don't mind a chat,” Cub laughs. “I'm a bit bored myself… What did you get up to today?”

“Well,” Scar begins, “let me tell you.”

Their conversation stretches on lazily, casual and relaxed, but Scar's voice is breathier than usual as he laughs and Cub decides to take a risk. “Not bored anymore, right Scar?”

“Heh, no,” Scar replies. “Good chat, Cub, good chat-”

“Don't tell me you're done already,” Cub jokes and Scar's breath hitches. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“So you haven't been touching yourself this entire time?” 

Scar freezes guiltily and Cub laughs. “You're serious, huh? This entire call just to listen to my voice?”

“I was  _ bored,” _ Scar retorts. “You do the same thing, I know you do.”

“Well usually if it's on a call you've told me to.”

“You're right,” Scar purrs. “And if I'm not mistaken, you didn't have plans for tonight?” 

Cub laughs, unzipping his trousers and shoving them down his hips. “Not really. Are you really saying you don't want to come over and do this in person?”

“I haven't decided.” The response is quiet and Cub can hear the rustle of fabric before Scar speaks again. “Maybe if you're good.”

A half-laugh passes Cub's lips before he nods and sits back. “I'm good.”

Scar hums acknowledgement, stretching out over his bed and taking his cock into his hand. “All right. I'm guessing you haven't started yet?”

Cub shakes his head in response before remembering that Scar always prefers vocal responses, even in person. “No.”

“Good. Start slow for me.”

“Mm-hmm.” Cub knows he could go faster,  _ could _ do anything he wanted, but Scar's voice is already filling his ear in the most delicious way and he smiles. “Nice and slow.”

“You're right,” Scar smiles. “So good for me, Cub.” His own hand picks up the pace as he continues. “You can go a little faster if you tell me about it.”

Cub mumbles his agreement before taking a breath, a slight blush already spreading under his beard. “Okay… I don't know what you want to hear, though-”

“Cub, Cub, I  _ know _ I've told you what I like to hear.”

“You have,” Cub admits sheepishly. “Well, I'm not really doing anything special yet. I'm sitting in bed and talking to you.”

Scar sighs lightly. “Should I start? I'm lying across my bed, on my back. I've taken my pants off but I'm still in my shirt and jacket, although-” another rustle, then a soft thump. “I've just lost the jacket because it was getting too hot. I'm touching myself but it's slow, more lazy than anything, because I'm in no rush to come.”

Cub nods. “Okay. I'm in bed too, but I'm not really lying down yet. More sitting against the headboard, if anything. I'm still mostly dressed, honestly, I wasn't exactly taking my time-”

“But you are now?” Scar cuts in and Cub nods.

“Yeah, now I'm going nice and slow, like you said. Probably slower than you are, honestly.”

“Okay, so here's what I want you to do, Cub. I want you to pretend I'm there with you, right? Pretend it's my hands, undressing you  _ properly.” _ Scar hears Cub shuffling through his earpiece and takes that as his cue to continue. “That's right. I've got one hand on your thigh, working my way up nice and slow from your knee, and the other is on your dick. You can put your hands in my hair, if you like, but don't pull. You got that?”

“No pulling.”

“Good. I'm kissing my way down your neck, across your chest. Taking one of your nipples in my mouth and biting it, just a little, just to make you feel it. Go ahead, use your hands. I'm speeding up now, just enough so it isn't lazy any more.” 

“Mm, yeah. That's nice.” Cub's hand moves to his chest, pinching gently as Scar talks. “You want to know when I'm getting close, right?”

“That's right. I'm going to tell you when you can come, so until then you need to wait.” Scar's breath catches as he bucks his hips and Cub shivers, rolling his own hips and letting out a quiet whine. 

When Cub speaks next his voice shakes, his first words after mostly moans and whines. “Scar, I-”

“Then stop.” Scar's voice is cool and Cub whines but obediently freezes. “You want to come, Cub?”

“Yeah- yes. Please.”

“Want to listen to me while you do?”

“Yes.” 

Scar smiles, letting his head fall back and running a hand through his hair. “Mmkay, keep going. You can come once you hear me.”

When Scar comes he purrs Cub's name, spilling his cum over his fingers happily. Cub shivers as Scar's voice washes over him, the picture of Scar clear in his mind. He moans loudly, more for Scar's benefit than his own, and Scar responds with a soft “that's right” as Cub finishes.

Scar stays on the line as Cub catches his breath, grinning lazily as he absently wipes his hands on the blankets. “Not bored anymore?” 

“Nah,” Cub grins. “Not really.”

**Author's Note:**

> rereading my old works really puts into perspective how much my writing has changed over the years huh


End file.
